Angel Beats: The Second Life
by abyssblade
Summary: the SSS had been give another life, a life that unfortunately turns down the same road as before. can the chance meeting between lost lovers bring this group together
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on how a second chapter in the angel beats story would go. Constructive criticism is welcome and I would appreciate reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own angel beats or its characters. **

I walked down the busy street that morning off on my way once again to school, I'd done so a lot more since my sister had passed; perhaps she has been the driving force in all this. Though, I can't seem to help feeling that this has all happened before like I had went through all of it before tch maybe its just my imagination. My name is Yuzuru Otanashi a junior in high school and your average delinquent if you so ruefully call me that but to me life seems to have no meaning.

My train of though was broke when someone bumped into me I turned around to await an apology and the girl I saw, for a reason I could not tell sent chills up my spine. She was petite but looked in other aspects, my age she had long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. She seemed familiar, like an old friend, no she stirred emotions much stronger in me than that I reached out to try and get her attention as she walked away but it was no use a solid wall of students separated us and once they passed she was gone.

Darn who was she, and how did I know her. Ultimately I had decided to just ignore these thoughts and hurry to school, I have more to worry about than a girl


	2. flowers are preety right?

I stopped at the school gate to read notice board for the classes, Class 102- new student not an uncommon thing really, here you have people going in and dropping out at regular intervals. I still contemplate if I should drop out as well.

"Hey Otanashi" I turned about at the sound of the familiar female voice to see a girl with short red hair and a guitar slung over her shoulder, my old friend Masami Iwasawa. She is a lot like me, but with better grades, we are both trapped in lives we don't deserve another difference is that she has some sort of direction in life. What that is, who knows, whenever I ask I simply get the reply "the guitar will speak for me on that one" I simply shrug like I know. _or maybe I do hard to explain but I get the feeling of happiness when I speak to her. _

"Iwasawa-san hey, do you want to hang out after school and talk today" I asked my daily question which lately is always no.

"sorry but I have things I need to take care of" she said rather absentmindedly I know it's probably singing she has an angels voice and she sings to anyone who would listen no matter who they are, I think she does it to make others happy though I wouldn't understand that. You can't make people happy by singing.

"Alright" I sighed as we made our way to class. "I hear we have a new student"

"You read you mean" she corrected me. "And yes she is supposed to be smart as well"

"That doesn't mean squat your smart to and see where you" at my response she gave an exaggerated laugh.

"True very true" Iwasawa said as we walked into the room. Our classroom, to put it lightly, was a mess everyone did as they wanted and it mostly included delinquents. "Feels like home" she said quietly and I couldn't help but give a nod, right now they we arguing over something, they sound could be heard several classrooms over.

"class rep isn't hear yet" I said taking a seat as far away from the others as possible Iwasawa taking a seat in front of me taking out her guitar to tune it.

"Hopefully she gets her soon I can't hear the notes" she said an annoyed expression crossing her face. Suddenly you could hear the door slam open and someone stomp to the front desk a bang loud enough to sound like the desk could break followed by a loud yell.

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!" all at once the others looked at the desk where a girl with a familiar green ribbon in her hair standing there hands still bald into fists on the desk. All at once the boys jumped into their seats. "Thank you". I really haven't met they girl personally but Iwasawa has and her name I believe is Yuri Nakamura she is the quote unquote dictator of this class room, she keeps the peace and allows the teacher to actually teach us something. Iwasawa says she is troubled, like us but she doesn't say how or why but I guess it's not my place to pry.

"Hey Yuri" Iwasawa waved her over who came and sat on my desk.

"Good Morning Iwasawa" yuri said with minor interest.

"I believe you never met my friend Yuzuru" Iwasawa said gesturing to me. Yuri stared at me looking me over.

"You need a haircut" Yuri said before hoping off my desk sticking her hand out "Yuri Nakamura nice to meet you".

"Uh yea sure" I took her hand giving it a shake _she is horrible at introductions_.

"So what's the news on that new girl" Iwasawa said leaning back in her chair.

"Why are you asking me I don't know" she replied frankly the conversation was interrupted by the sound of light footsteps leading into the classroom. We looked toward the front to see none other than that girl from earlier. She scanned the area coldly her eyes held no real emotion whatsoever it was sort of intimidating.

"Hello my name is Kanade Tachibana; I am a transfer student here" she said with a flat voice. The class just seemed to stare at her in real confusion Yuri then walked directly up to the front of the class and gave a slight bow "I am the class representative Yuri Nakamura welcome to class 102" she gave a bright smile that was met with the same display as before.

"Thank you" Kanade answered bowing back, hers deeper then Yuri's as it seemed to hold more meaning. She then looked directly at me as if scanning me then she gave an almost invisible smile before sitting in a seat.

"Weird girl" Yuri said sitting in the seat in front of me putting her feet on another seat.

"I saw her smile at you Yuzuru" Iwasawa teased with a light laugh. I gave a light blush.

"so what doesn't mean anything, she was probably being polite" I said leaning back in my seat trying to remain casual in spite of the unexplained feelings that begun surging through me upon seeing her, _dam it just who was this girl_.

I watched her till lunch came. She just seems to do work she doesn't bother anyone and she blocks out the idiotic noise quite well when she got up to leave for food I decided to tail her. Which lead all the way up to the schools roof garden in this low level school this was one of the few bastions of beauty left in this place. She examined the flowers in wonder so I decided to step up.

"I see you like flowers" I said, a lame opener.

"Umm I used to come to a place like this a lot in the past" Kanade said without looking me, not the least bit startled.

"Was this a popular hangout with your friends" I tried again.

"Friends? I didn't have friends" she replied.

"Oh well if you would like maybe we could be friends I swear I know you from somewhere, anyway my name is Yuzuru Otanashi" I said bowing she simply looked at me.

"Doesn't ring a bell but I think… I would enjoy being friends with you Otanashi-san" she replied in a quiet voice.

"Great your name is Kanade Tachibana right" I asked in which she nodded.

"Thank you for accepting me as a friend" she smiled. She said that but I feel like it may have been more than so.

"Come on let's eat" I said.

"Sounds good" she replied


	3. the bowling alley talk

**This chapter will focus more on the lives of some of the SSS members not so much Kanade and Otanashi so the POV's will change a lot**

**Shiina's POV **

"Again" the instructor shouted once again and I flung my wrist outward sending a throwing knife careening into a target painted on a tree hitting the outer part of the target I felt his large hand strike the back of my head causing to stumble forward with a whimper. "You have no focus, no concentration, your too soft get out of my sight worthless child" he yelled sending a steely glare in my direction I bit my lower lip bowing before swiftly leaving the training area I pulled on my normal clothes along with a blue scarf and walked home. I clutched one of my favorite items tightly a small stuffed tiger. _who the hell does he think he is, I've trained harder than anyone I put my dam soul into this for him to tell me I'm not good enough is disgusting._

My train of though was disturbed by a familiarly annoying voice.

"Sup" it said as a blonde boy with a bandana shielding his eyes came or rather danced around the corner. His name is TK he told me his real name but be told me not to tell anyone we really have only known each other a year he came from cross the sea to live here his Japanese is horrible and the only reason we can communicate is because I speak English.

"Please don't bother me today" I said moving past him.

"Hey, hey what's with you I thought we could go out to dance or something" he replied following me.

"Look I have to go alright" I said in a voice barely containing its annoyed tone.

"He what's wrong with you I was only trying to be nice" TK shot back. _He was really starting to annoy me I'm only his teacher he has no reason to try and be my friend_.

"Go away please I'm not in the mood" I said speeding up he speeded up accordingly.

"Look do you at least want to talk about it, nights still you, fun will take your mind off it I'm sure of it" he stopped in front of me and I just bumped into him. I froze not knowing what to do I just nodded submitting, it's not worth fighting at this point. He took my hand and we ran all the way to an old bowling alley a place we would always go for his Japanese lessons he didn't know of anywhere else to go. We got a game going and I was enjoying myself the first few frames this alley is the only place I can focus free of stress. Needless to say I was knocking back strike after strike but TK kept right up with there was a natural rhythm in his fluid movements and this case it fit perfectly. I looked over to him celebrating another strike and just couldn't help but giggle, the sight of him having fun was infectious. But it still didn't quite quell the sort of disappointment I had in myself.

"Come on tell me what the matter is" I heard his voice from across the table. "And don't avoid me this time"

I couldn't help but not keep anything hidden anymore so I unloaded myself onto him, I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would think I'm so childish but instead he merely laughed.

"You try to hard girl" he said in his street voice. "you have to learn to let go and have a little fun" _ I didn't get it was he mocking me?_

"Well how do you expect me to do that" I shot back in a false-anger voice.

"I teach you how to dance" he said grinning

"You're joking, how"? He rose up a finger in response.

"Simple visit me once a day whenever you want ill teach you to dance" he said

"I don't know this seems a little farfetched" I said skeptically.

"Nah, nah its nothing like that heck maybe we can do it at school" he answered

"Now I know you're crazy" I said sweat dropping.

"Don't worry its nothing embarrassing" he said

I bit my thumb thinking "I don't know I'll think about it"

"Great look I have to go see ya later" he said getting up to leave, leaving me alone I looked at the scoreboard pondering his thought, I won.

**Happy new year I got a laptop for Christmas so I can do this more often expect more soon**


End file.
